Queen Beryl Wins
by Crystalmoon39
Summary: Adopted from chachingmel12! Making this part of my 'Villainess' Wins stories. How would Queen Beryl get her Prince to marry her? Magic alone won't do. Second story: Beryl's Wrath now out! M means Mature so... proceed with caution
1. Chapter 1

Adopted from chachingmel12! How Queen Beryl would get Mamoru to marry her.

Warning mentions of Rape.

Do not own Sailor moon.

Enjoy!

Queen Beryl sat on her throne hidden in the deep tundra in deep thought. All her dark generals were gone, she had been too hasty in killing two of them. The second to last one was killed by Zosite and the last one was killed by the Sailor Brat.

It was not a good day for her.

Her master was still screaming at her to get the crystal. Thousands of years of imprisonment for both of them, and now it seemed their final chance was crumbling before Beryl's very eyes. The situation was grating down on Beryl's nerves, as she massaged her temples in agitation.

The only good thing about this situation was that she had obtained the body of the reincarnated, Prince of Earth, Prince Endymion. Memories of her first life flew through her mind. Being so in love, and with a man who was constantly her patient. He would be carried back from battles, asking for her right away. She was always ready to heal him. Always thrilled to see him smile at her even when he barely had the strength to. Looking at his reincarnation's body, even now, Beryl's desire had never faded for him. The very man she had fallen in love with all those years ago that she was sure she would have married if not for that blasted Princess.

Well, in her mind anyway.

So what to do now?

The obvious choice would be to revive him and brainwash him to be by her side using magic, but who was she fooling? Her magic wasn't immune to the Silver Crystals rays. Neither was her master's own. It would be all too simple for the Sailor Brat to wave that pathetic excuse for a wand and free him from her control. Child though she may be, the weapon she wielded was a powerful one. Queen Serenity had used the Moon Crystal and Wand to not only save her daughter, but everyone present at that disastrous ball. Including Beryl herself.

To Queen Beryl, it seemed like the universe itself had given her this second chance. And being a good girl, this time, was not going to cut it!

She had been there along with the Earth's rebellion. Yes, Endymion had broken her heart, even while she was still human. She worked close with the Royal family back then, helping those in the kingdom with her knowledge as a Sage. She healed, made their medicine, gave advice, gave comfort; all out of love for her Prince. She could recount at least five times when she had pulled him back from death! Yet... all the same, Sage Beryl was no match for the beautiful Princess of the distant Moon.

It was only a matter of time before he left her again. Queen Beryl was not unfamiliar with the phrase 'those who don't follow history are doomed to repeat it'. Before, she had tried to force Prince Endymion to come back with her, and the people, but he was stubborn and proud. From her gathered information, he seemed to exhibit those traits in this new life.

That meant he had to join her freely.

But she knows, he won't join her freely, he would run to the Princess and be by her side in a heartbeat. Heck, he would probably be the one leading the charge to kill Queen Beryl and her master. Not like that Princess could do anything on her own. Like. A. Child!

But then what was she going to do?

How can she revive him and let him go back to the Princess that ruined her life? Queen Beryl had the magic to bring him back, and that would mean the memories of his current life would be the only ones he remembered. He would only want to be with the Moon Brat, and would do everything to get back to her.

She would sooner be dead before she let that happen.

The only way for her to get him by her side is if he joins her willing, but that was impossible.

Or was it?

Her mind went to work with different ideas, mostly to do with blackmail or threats, but she know the moment her back was turned and she let her guard down, he would backstab her with a smile.

So how?

How can she get him to actually love her without trying to kill her or run away?

There must be some solution. If not from the past, perhaps the present could provide it!

Using her crystal ball, she searched throughout the earth hoping to find an answer to her problem. She concentrated her thoughts, looking for individuals who have been captured, and willingly remain so. That's when she discovered the cases of people who have been kidnapped for ten years or more!

Her search found a psychiatric student who was, of all things, doing research at the same college her beloved Endymion attended. The phrase the student used sounded more like a disease symptom called: Stockholm Syndrome. It had a truly bizarre name in Beryl's opinion, but what mattered is that it was exactly what she had been looking for!

The unknowing student revealed that attachments they all developed with their kidnappers and how they seemed to forget everything else. 'In the final analysis, emotionally bonding with an abuser is actually a strategy for survival for victims of abuse and intimidation. The human survival instinct becomes a psychological conditioning that in some cases makes the hostage absolutely believe they are in love with their kidnapper..."

And then it hit her.

Endymion was a human.

No matter how many times she tried to deny it, the person she was looking at was human, not a person of the Silver Millennium, and that meant his brain worked the same way as any other human did!

And that meant he had a breaking point.

If isolated enough with only one person to lean on and the stress level is high enough, than sooner or later his world would be so narrow that he would only see her.

Forgetting about everything else.

Meaning he would forget about the princess.

The crystal only eliminates what magic has done, not what was phyiscally done to the mind through torture and isolation!

She felt like bursting into song.

This was what she was looking for!

With that thought she started gathering books on the human mind, reading about what makes it tick and how to make it think a certain way. The remaining minions were surprised, but relived, when she ordered them to retrieve items from book stores and libraries. The knowledge they held would make wonders beyond what Beryl could perform with magic alone on her love.

Like loving her back and ignoring the Brat who didn't know when to die.

She also did some research into the Prince's own background and found out that his parents were killed in a car accident leaving him the only survivor as a child. He must have started to have dreams or visions about the Princess around that time and became dependent on her since she had given him a purpose. No wonder finding the Princess had become his reason for living, he wasn't fed any alternative!

Thinking she had read enough for now, Beryl went to the room with the glass casket where her dark-haired beloved lay. She used her master's power to revive her crush back from the dead, but she didn't use the dark power to brainwash him.

She wanted him to be all there when it happened.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope I did it well! Please leave a review below!


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I'm back! With a little reminder:**

 **This is not a story of a healthy relationship! Nor about real people. It is meant to be on the dark side.**

 **If some readers do not enjoy it: they can click back and have a good day. :)**

 **If some readers do enjoy this: please leave a review and have a good day! :)**

* * *

 **Part2**

Mamoru Chiba felt like his mind was in a heavy haze. The last memory he had was one of being hit by a fatal blow. By reason, he did not think he should be feeling anything right now. Yet his whole body ached, and he felt quite cold.

But two kinds of cold...

In different places on his body.

One was hard and biting, like ice or cold steel. The other, like a crisp breeze on his...

The young man found himself waking up chained against a stone-bricked wall at his wrists and ankles. Two blue-flamed torches revealed he was naked as the day he was born. Mamoru began screaming, he could see no one though. His declares were about how he would escape or the Princess would come and free him. "Release me, you vile monster! You have no idea who you're messing with! Sailor Moon and the Scouts are right on your trail! I'll make sure you'll pay for this!"

Beryl heard his screaming from outside the doors. By her orders, no one would enter the chamber where the young man was being held. Only her. Alone with him. She just walked in sat on her makeshift throne of a cherry wood and velvet cushioned chair, letting him shout until he had gone quiet and realize he wasn't going to get a rise out of her. "Beryl." He seethed her name. "Disgusting hag! Pitiful witch! Sailor Moon will be your end, mark my words!"

Once he had gone quiet, she left the room and did this for a couple of days. Every day he spat insults and blasphemies across to her. But Queen Beryl only sat out of reach of him, expressionless, and not responding to anything he said. Beryl did this so that he would start getting used to her presence. Nothing she did made her come across as a threat to him. She did not threaten him nor engage in conversation. That would be counter-productive to her goal. So she waited.

Starting around the third day, when she came in she brought food. Beryl left the food a distance away every time, telling him if he wanted to eat he would have to ask her to fed him. He'd glare at her, ignoring his body's desire. But his mind was already weakening. Beryl noted that all his insults to her were now being repeated for the third or fourth time, and Mamoru could barely keep up the fires of anger.

However, within a month, his body won the battle against his mind and he had swallowed his pride and began to ask her to feed him.

The food had gone cold by then, but it was a step in the right direction and Mamoru quickly realized that her lust for him prevented her from poisoning his food. Which made him begin to ask her on a regular basis. Beryl rewarded him with an extra helping of food.

Once he had gotten into the swing of things and had gotten used to her feeding him, she waited a couple of days before going on to next stage:

Torture and hypnosis.

* * *

Beryl learned that, usually, hypnosis and mind control wouldn't work on an unwilling subject. But when you have magic on your side, it's a whole different story! Her master was even willing to lend out a little to help with Beryl's endeavor. Plus a specially designed pair of headphones that played soothing music hiding the hidden messages underneath was also useful.

Phrases such as 'Your name is not 'Mamoru' it's 'Endymion'' and 'Natural red heads are hot, blondes are not' among others. The messages were short so that it would be easier for his brain to process.

And once he was done eating, she went onto the next stage.

Obedience and punishments.

She started asking him question that had every day answers to them, making him eye her suspiciously. "What color is the Earth's sky?""How many days in one week?" "What kind of animal lives in the sea?" In the end, he didn't answer her so she left with the headphones still around his ears. All night they played the messages, until Queen Beryl returned the next day.

She than asked him the same question for six days straight, before one of her hidden messages began to surface in him.

'Trust her.'

Mamoru unconsciously opened his mouth and answered her questions, the same pair of questions she asked for the next month before she started asking the deeper ones. "What college did you used to attend?" "What kind of husband do you think you would be?" "Has your life truly left you happy?" Every time he didn't respond, she would leave taking the food with her.

Mamoru quickly learned to answer her questions.

With each new month the questions got deeper and deeper to the point where she could openly ask him about his childhood and he would tell her. Though some questions he showed resistance like saying he did not know, or was having trouble remembering. Which meant Beryl was getting in to the deeper side of his life.

Once she was sure he was comfortable, she started asking him the really deep questions about his identity as Tuxedo Mask and the other Sensei. But clearly he wasn't broken yet. Finally, she said, "I know you have been lying to me. I am the only reason you are still alive, and yet you feel it is your right to cheat and lie to me about a simple question!"

"I-I'm not kidding! I really don't know what her name-"

"You will not deceive your Queen, _Endymion!_ "

That's when she finally allowed her magic to torture him whenever he grew silent or made a comment that she clearly didn't want to hear or lie to her face. His will power was strong that was for certain, but she was just getting started.

Now it was time to get more...personal.

* * *

"You need to be bathed." Beryl stated.

He was taken aback. "I-I... what?"

Beryl simply chuckled. She conjured a bucket with warm, soapy water and a thin washcloth. "You Queen orders you to be bathed, Endymion."

"That's not my-"

She ignored his complaint. Although Beryl thought this sort of menial labor was far beneath her, she immediately recognized the benefits it granted her. With her own hand, she soaked the cloth in the water.

Keeping with what she researched, Beryl knew that simply taking the Prince would not get what she wanted the quickest way. But she needed to establish herself as the dominant one! Endymion had developed a real smart-mouth, something Queen Beryl would not be putting up with. A spoiled child needed a constant figure to command and keep them in line in order to obtain obedience.

She was the one in charge, he was not. To show him that, she had to prove he liked what she had to offer. No... He _needed_ what she had.

She began to wash him while sitting on her throne, using magic. The throne had been moved forward little by little so that Queen Beryl would have the best view of the show. Sending the cloth forward, it began rubbing itself on Mamoru's bare chest.

"Get this off of me!" He demanded.

"Just for that: I'm going to take twice as long." She stated. He needed to know who was in charge here. "Relax. This will be good."

The washing continued down ward. Scrubbing and rubbing itself across Mamoru's shoulders, massaging them up and down. Then swaying down his back, and rubbing over his stomach. The cloth began to feel like it was actually guided by a real hand. Mamoru tried to throw it off, fight his body's reactions. But for weeks he had been naked and trapped, with only warm food and the distant glow of the mystical torches as sources of heat. It was all he could do to restrain the gasps and sighs of pleasure.

This felt soooo good.

The cloth continued downward. When Mamoru felt the cloth leave him to re-soak with more water, a certain dread came to him. "Th-That's quite enough!" he tried to smile and sound grateful. "I don't need anymore, you can end this here."

Queen Beryl's gleamed with malice. Now the real show was starting. "I don't tolerate failure." She told him. "Especially on my own part. The job must be completed. Thoroughly."

The washcloth came back, diving for Mamoru's bare hips. It snaked its way round and round him. The young man let out a quick gasp at the action. He released a startled cry when it stopped at his butt and spent a considerable amount of time seemingly feeling his cheeks up. "Ah! What are-? Ah!" The cloth drilled its way between his two mounds, threatening to penetrate. Only to drive all the way through and whip his nether regions on its way back to the bucket.

Queen Beryl sat on the edge of her throne, excitement and satisfaction both bubbling constantly inside of her. Before her red eyes, her prince was shivering, wide-eyed and definitely aroused. Clearly he had never been touched that way. And while his beautiful face appeared stunned, his deep blush and arousal spoke otherwise.

"Feel free to enjoy yourself." Beryl told him. "It's only natural. You are a man. Getting special attention from his Queen. It would greatly offend me if you did not."

Before Mamoru could retort, the cloth was back. Now it was attacking his frontal regions. Not wanting to give her the satisfaction of seeing him respond, Mamoru crushed his lips together as his only defense. But it would prove to be of no use.

Hot, soft and wet all pressed hard back and forth on his pelvis. His mind went blank. This was the first contact with anything in so long, and it was too much. Mamoru's lips were no match for the groan that poured between them. Once it found a sweet spot there, the cloth pressed again and again, each time earning a reaction. After that, his doom was sealed.

Already, Mamoru's blue eyes had gone misty. His only focus was on the object touching him, arousing him and demanding his moans. He was almost lost to the pleasure, he could barely even see Queen Beryl leaning in closer for a better view. All he could concentrate on was the heat and electricity throughout his every cell. All he wanted, and at the same time dreaded, was that warmth that object taking liberties with him.

The wash cloth looped itself around his cock. Right away, Mamoru gasped! Beryl licked her lips. The cloth started having a tug-of-war with its two ends, squeezing and encasing his member even as it twitched like a wild animal. "Ha... ah! I-It...! No... More! Harder! Give me...! Ah!"

 _Eureka!_ Beryl almost wanted to cheer.

His basic instincts were showing! He was aroused, and he wanted more. She complied. Letting her magic cloth unleashing a fury of intensity against the prince's body. Doubling its pace and tightening around him. Watching intently, as he allowed himself to fall deeper and deeper into his own lust. His voice was unrestrained, his back was arching away from the wall, his toes curling and his whole body was trembling! All the while he was begging for more. "Eeehh! Mmm! Oh...! Ha...!"

Had she any less patience or control than a woman who spent thousands of years dormant, Beryl would have jumped up right there and taken the Prince's mouth along with rest of him. But she had to remember her plan. She stopped short, just before he was about to cum and made the cloth and bucket disappear.

Tremoring once from the loss of his orgasm, it dawned on Mamoru just what he had done. He looked horrified.

Beryl just stood up and started to go.

"You did well, Endymion." She said. "You even took your punishment and asked for more. It is right that you enjoyed it." She turned her head slightly to see him out of the corner of her eye. He was looking at her. Beryl grinned.

"Next time, I will give you something better. You have proved yourself worthy of my body. My own hands are even better."

* * *

Within days she had taken his virginity. It started with the washing, a fantasy left over from when Beryl was a Sage. The kind of act which was done between lovers. The cloth by itself, then she did the deed with her own hands, and eventually the excuse of a bath was not even used. But she was fast to act on taking her liberties with him. He had to know that he was not in charge here and had no right to refuse. Everything about him was hers to take. His body, his mind, and his virginity. How did she know he was a virgin? It was the widening of eyes and the mixed look of horror and ecstasy as he came into her. From the day she had bathed him, Mamoru knew he had betrayed the girl he loved. His resolve to escape was almost dissolved.

The thought of heirs came to mind in Beryl's planning. It would drive the Princess mad to know that Beryl's union with the Prince had resulted in a life. I sign of prosperity the girl had never had with him. She would have loved to have his child, but being pregnant right now was such a hindrance. So she spelled herself to not get pregnant.

Every single day, she took him repeatedly, getting him used to her touch, her scent, her body pressed against his own. Beryl did not see this as rape, but more of a gender reversal from the old days of Earth societies. He would always begin with a defiant look. In silence telling her that while she may take his body, he would not take his heart. And she would begin with just the lightest touch, reminding him that she was the only one that could get him excited. In the darkness, their voices echoed through the chamber.

"No! No...! Not there!"

"If you did not enjoy it so much, I just might believe you, Endymion."

"I said, no! P-Please, I- Oh! Aaaaa...! Ha, ha... At least don't tickle down there- Ah!"

"Shhh! I can feel your eagerness my Prince. It is hard and searching for it's proper sheath. Hmm-hmph, be a good lover and you just might get it."

"Agh...ha... Please, Beryl. Have some mercy, I- No don't rub! Oh...! Mmph! Ha...ha... ack!"

"My your sensitive! You always have been despite that rough front you put on. But your body knows its Queen. It knows who's you are. Just fall, Endymion... Fall into your bliss. I can promise the pain is more than equal to the pleasure."

"Ha... Just... Fine, just... Yeeeesss... There! As long as... I get there... my love."

She enjoyed teasing his nipples by squeezing them between her fingers for bad behavior and rubbing them for good. His nether regions were also sensitive territory, as was his behind and of course his manhood. Beryl immediately gained knowledge off all his weak points and how to use them to make his body her ally. Beryl soon suspected that he was enjoying her rougher treatments, as he would antagonize her just a little, and moan louder when she acted on a punishment. If he had plans for saving himself for the Princess than clearly that boat had sailed a long time ago. Now, Prince Endymion was Queen Beryl's toy.

The Queen was hopeful when he stopped objecting that he was accepting her, proof of the plan going smoothly. Until one day, she discovered his treachery.

In response to try and deal with the trauma, Mamoru had tried to imagine that Beryl was the Princess and he had unknowingly shouted out her real name, "U-Usagi!" in ecstasy. Giving her the identity of the Moon Princess in one fell swoop! It also earned him the punishment of being spun upside down while Beryl took time to play harsh games with this new position for several hours. "I _always_ know when you are lying, Endymion..."

It became clear that new consequences had to be put in place before Beryl's efforts became counterproductive.

After that, every time he screamed or shouted that woman's name, she would slap him and correct him. She never once called him Mamoru and always called him Endymion and he had long since stopped correcting her. With each lie or comment that she didn't want to hear, she would torture him to the point he developed built-in reflexes that activated whenever he lied or insulted her. His head would automatically duck to the side like he could feel phantom pain. It was as if he was under a terrible spell. Which he noted, not once did she used one him... (To his knowledge.)

Truth and honesty got him a reward.

Lies and insults got him pain.

It was two truths he was forced to live by.

By the end of the first year, she was sure he had forgotten his name was Mamoru.

* * *

She was pleased to see that by the end of the second year, his eyes began eyeing her figure like he should have done all those years. Queen Beryl's heart began to flutter in her chest. She even created a new story for her Prince's past which she again used the head phones for as he slept.

At first, Beryl thought of making Endymion start out with a status far lesser than hers: Like a slave, sold by his parents (to explain their absence) to her court to be a dancer. After a short time his lust had overcome him, and he came to her one night, begging to be her lover. Such a story would definitely secure Beryl in a dominant position over Endymion. But upon looking back at her notes, she feared the similarity to his prior hard life would eventually lead him to regress back to the unruly man he had been before. Thus, she created a story of Endymion being a lord, and named Prince when he became her loving, royal consort with his parents' blessing. This story seemed more romantic to her, and would instill his loyalty to her as well as his mindset.

His mind would be reset to his new origins, if they proved more favorable to the old ones. A fairy tale story versus a nightmare, easy win.

He began to look forward to the nights instead of dread them. By the end of three years he was screaming her name, free of the manacles and wall while trying to pleasure her with his body in the dungeons. She started taking him up to her bedroom for these nights. It time, she started leaving him there and giving him clothes. Each night when she returned, Beryl was greeted with passionate kisses and a lover's seduction.

It was glorious, having Endymion himself touching her willingly with lust filled eyes.

And it only got better for her from there.

Instead of insults he began to compliment her, calling her 'Mistress'. The research she had invested countless hours in was starting to bear fruit in the changing behavior of Endymion. His stubbornness had become complete obedience. His rude mouth now praised her beauty and greatness. He revered her like she was his goddess, the very center of the entire universe.

He now couldn't answer certain details of what his life was like outside the room, which had become his whole world. Everything Queen Beryl told him was the truth. Everything else was just a bad dream. His parents being dead; feeling naked, cold and abandoned; dying... none of that was possible when he was obviously wake in the arms of the most incredible woman in history!

Soon his memories of Mamoru Chiba and the Sailor Scouts were gone, leaving only her. The Dark Mistress decided it was time for her final test.

Queen Beryl had decided to finally let him free today. Just to be on the safe side, she first had one round of love-making with Endymion prior. Then she opened a portal to the outside world, trying to see what he would do. "Endymion, if you wish you can walk right out this portal and see the Earth. You can go anywhere, but you will never see me again. Me, or the Earth, tell me your choice."

It was the moment of truth.

Would he run away or stay?

To her surprise, he didn't even spare a second glance at the portal, instead he stayed between the sheets and pulled her into a kiss.

"Pleasure me, then." she ordered.

"Yes, Mistress!" He said.

And before she even realized it, Endymion was back in position on top of her, and touching himself with lust filled eyes.

She laughed through the night, as the very man that Princess Serenity loved was trying his best to give Queen Beryl pleasure. And pleasure her he did.

She let out a sigh of satisfaction as she collapsed against his chest, at the mind blowing sex she had. Twirling a strand of his black hair between her finger, he looked her with love in his eyes.

"What is your name?" She asked him.

"Endymion." The man automatically said.

"Endymion of what?"

"King Endymion of Dark Kingdom" He automatically replied.

"And who is your Queen? Who do you belong to?" She said.

"My Mistress, Queen Beryl of the Dark Kingdom. My very soul belongs to her." He said, making her smile.

"And can you tell me what you like about me?" She asked him.

"I love your red hair that are like flames, your slim lips that I just want to kiss. Those eyes that speak of untold cruelty draws me in when I know I should not." He said and Beryl absolutely loved hearing her crush compliment her.

"And what about the _Moon Princess_?" Beryl almost snared the word.

"She is nothing to me. She is just a child while I desire a woman. The only woman is you, Mistress." He said with equal disgust and Beryl smiled cruelly.

There was one final question that Beryl had. "And does the name Mamoru Chiba or Tuxedo Mask ring a bell?"

He blinked.

"Please forgive me, Mistress. I've never heard of such names before, are they important?" He felt like he should know those names, but just could not recall.

"No, they aren't important. They are just people that have long been dead" She said, her smile widening.

So the books and newspapers were right. Beryl thought of finding that student and possibly thanking her in the future. He truly didn't remember anything before her, not Usagi, not the Princess, and certainly not Tuxedo Mask.

The final phases of Beryl Master Plan could now fall into place. "Let's get married and tell the whole world about it, after we're done here" She said, getting a confused look from the man himself.

What did his mistress mean by 'After we're done here'?

He soon found out.

* * *

 **A/n:**

 **Is Queen Beryl truly successful?**

 **Kudos again to chachingmel12!**

 **Please leave a review! Criticisms are welcome too.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to the third and final chapter!**

 **What I hope you see is a clearer picture of what happened after Beryl comes out i nthe open with "Prince Endymion."**

* * *

 **Part 3**

It turns out 'After we're done here' was turning on the Negaforce and killing it. Beryl now had what she wanted, and she had already learned everything possible from Queen Metallia. After absorbing her power, the Negaverse's sole queen became Queen Beryl of the Negaverse. Its own power was next.

Once it was gone, both Queen Beryl and Endymion absorbed Negaverse making Beryl free to use the power without some strange being looking over her shoulder. While Endymion was he deeply devoted enforcer and fiancé. His power was lesser than Queen Beryl's, making him more like a spare battery she could access the energy from.

Once she was free, Beryl revived all her generals with a new contract between them, making sure none of them truly remembered their pasts with the Sailor Scouts and made them think they had been serving King Endymion and her, from the moment they could walk. Beryl did not care if the Silver Crystal undid _their_ memories. It wasn't likely the Princess would think of anything more complex than going directly for her Prince.

Beryl then got herself and her love all new identities in the modern world. The magic of the Crystal would protect her enemies, but they would be completely alone in knowing what Beryl's magic had done! Everyone else would believe that Queen Beryl was the rightful ruler of the Earth, and Endymion was her consort. It was easy for her to make people think that both her and her husband-to-be were a Lord and Queen couple who finally reached the age of proposal, which meant that her engagement was a much bigger deal than a regular couple. There would be press from all over the Earth covering the whole thing!

Using her magic, every station around the world broadcasted their engagement. He did it under hypnotic suggestion, at the Grand Castle, Beryl's residing estate, at the top steps. Kneeling at the top of a staircase. Endymion got down on one knee and said. "Queen Beryl, my life was so dull and meaningless before you saved me with your beauty and magnificence. It would fill my heart, so devoted to you, with eternal love if you would become my wife!" It would be sooo delicious! Beryl did this, knowing that the Princess and the Sailor Scouts would come running, once they recognized the Prince, to stop the wedding.

* * *

As it tuned out, she did not even have to wait that long.

Beryl was present with Endymion in their castle when it happened. Sailor Moon broke through every line of defense, even busting down the wall to get to them. The Sailor Scouts were in her wake. Beryl loved the shock on their faces when Endymion didn't seem to recognize the name they called out to him or know who the blond hair girl dressed in a sailor uniform was.

"Mamo-chan! You're safe! C'mon we need to get out of here!"

Immediately, Endymion jumped in front of Beryl, ready to defend her. "This is the home of my beloved, our Queen Beryl! You are confused, young girl."

"Young girl?! Mamoru, I'm your girlfriend!"

"I am not Mamaru, I am Prince Endymion. And you have to be at most 17. Why would I engage in such an inappropriate courtship?"

She could have easily stopped them from reaching him, but she allowed them to kidnap him. Acting like the blast they hit her with did her harm, and weakly calling out Endymion's name as he reached for her. But as soon as they were gone, Queen Beryl cackled evilly!

Already knowing the Moon Princess' true identity, Beryl had secretly placed a hidden camera in the girl's home, just to take pleasure in seeing their faces. When Sailor Moon tried to use the Silver Crystal over and over again and there was still no change in his behavior. Endymion still didn't know who any of them were and who 'Mamoru-chan' was, that they seemed to have mistaken him for.

Sailor Mercury examined the precious stone. "I don't understand! Is the Silver Crystal broken?"

"Maybe it's just not as powerful as it used to be 5,000 years ago." Said Sailor Mars.

"Impossible!" Luna objected. "It is the sacred relic of the Moon Kingdom. It never loses power and always works as it should!"

"Then doesn't that prove I am not under a spell if there is no magic to break through?" said Endymion.

He even asked them how they could run around in skirts that short without being sexually harassed. Beryl almost burst out laughing! _He truly has been made perfect!_ While looking at the two talking cats oddly as if it was his first time seeing Luna and Artemis in his life. "Are you two the influence behind all this? Have you done something to these poor kids to make them think all this is okay? "

"Okay," Serena spoke to the Scouts. "Maybe magic can't fix amnesia. But if we can jog his memory he'll go back to the way he was."

"Pick the times in your past that are most dear to him." Offered Artemis.

They tried to tell him that a small pink haired girl was his future daughter. That he was destined to be by with this blond haired girl that had just reached adult hood as a woman (instead of the red head woman who was _all woman_ and had three times the chest size of Sailor Moon had, that he was currently engaged to). They even implied that he may have lost his memory and had told him some story about he was the reincarnation of some old prince and that he can transform into a person called 'Tuxedo Mask' until he was kidnapped five years ago by some place called the Negaverse.

Beryl sat with baited breath to see his reaction.

He burst out laughing! It was just so funny! It was so funny in fact that he had fallen back on the chair he had been tied to, laughing himself until his sides hurt. "None of that makes even a lick of sense! Ha, ha, haaaaa! Do- Do you kids even hear yourselves? Who put you up to this?"

He had told them that they had the wrong man and that he wasn't some superhero off the street: he was a rich and powerful Lord with alive parents. "I've known Beryl since the time we were both children. There are clear memories of her right in my head that I can tell you. I've been in love with her since I was your age! Now, I think this has all been a HUGE misunderstanding." He told them that he had a beautiful woman to get back to. He promised he wouldn't press charges against them, IF they dropped the act and let him go.

They all went bright red, either from embarrassment or utter disbelief of what was happening, before the door was busted down and a Swat Team lead by Zosite crashed in. Immediately, the girls were shocked from the group seeing that he was alive! Sailor Moon knew she had killed him in their last meeting.

The two sides fought violently over getting Lord Endymion out, while the Scouts were trying not to hurt anybody. In the end, the dust and debris cleared to see the Swat Team restraining all the Sailor Scouts on the ground. That's when they all saw a red head woman come running up to the Prince, looking them all in the eyes before smirking and wrapping her hands delicately around his neck, drawing Endymion into a deep kiss. To their shock, he kissed back with passion as if she was fated to be his.

"My love!" She called him.

"My life." He said to her.

The cats, Luna and Artemis, finally recognized the woman as the witch who killed them all on the Moon. "Sailor Scouts! That's Queen Beryl! She killed you all before!" In a fit of rage, they all attacked!

Two more of her generals appeared and blocked the attacks from reaching Beryl! Much to the Scout's shock seeing more generals show up looking very much alive, they were caught off guards enough to be magically cuffed and escorted away. Beryl enjoyed the look of heartbreak on the Princess' face seeing her lost love began to kiss the red haired woman along the neck with clear affection. _Now you know how I felt when you stole him from me, Little Princess!_

She began playing the role of recovering lover. "My Prince, did they harm you? What did they want you for?"

Endymion cupped her face and explained. "I'm not sure. I think they mistook me for someone else whose gone missing. Maybe we should go easy on them. They are only children, my Mistress."

Beryl shook her head sadly. "I'm afraid those are no mere children, Endymion. They are rebels to the Earth Kingdom, using the name of planets to disassociate with us. In addition to possessing illegal magical items, I found reports of insane behaviors, especially from the one who calls herself Sailor Moon."

"Mad women?" Endymion looked at the retreating forms. One of the blonde girls was looking at him so sadly.

Beryl assured him. "It comes from having no control of the magic they possess. That one thinks she is Princess of the Moon. Thus, you, who is named Prince of the Earth, she sees as being her proper betrothed. She is very dangerous, my love."

If Beryl said it, it must be true. Endymion still felt some pity for the poor child. But was glad he was aware of her mental state. Perhaps one of their institutions would be of help to these girls.

* * *

But of course, it wouldn't be the last time they tried to kidnap him or break into their house. Especially when the cats informed the group who the red head woman was, her connection to the Prince, and to all of them. The blow that they were all killed by her was huge along with her obsession with Endymion at the time. It became their top mission to get him safely away from her whether he liked it or not.

No matter where or how they were caught or locked away, the Sailor Scouts somehow always managed to escape. At one time it cost them the lives of the two cats. As a result, the Royal couple had to keep on moving until it was the day of their wedding.

Beryl walked down the aisle in a shimmering, black wedding dress, knowing the whole world was watching her. A smile of pure happiness was on her face. Her Prince was waiting for her, just like she had always imagined.

The press and their 'relatives' were mixed. With the threat of the Silver Crystal a faraway thought, Beryl could easily revive and brainwash Endymion's human parents and have them at the ceremony. They adored Beryl, and were proud that their son was the kind of man who had won her affections. The whole world was watching the happiest moment of her life as she went to her Prince Charming, who was smiling at her with those blue eyes.

Only one more thing would make this whole day, absolutely perfect.

Beryl wasn't surprised to see that before her prince could unveil her face to the world, the Princess and Scouts crashed her wedding.

"STOP THE WED-huh?" Someone said, as they all looked down to see they were chained in handcuffs. The group didn't expect to see police officers with magical handcuffs, made by Beryl herself to suppress their abilities, ambush and lead them away, confiscating the Silver Crystal to be locked away forever.

Beryl let out a chuckle when they were all taken away, their strength sapped and their shouts of "Mamoru-chan please snap out of it:", "Mamoru-chan, you can't let this happen, you're supposed to be with the Princess, remember!", "Remember she killed you in the previous life" and "bitch" fall on deaf ears.

Endymion almost went after those blasphemous wretches with his sword. All it took was a look from his beloved Beryl to make him halt in his tracks. "They are mad." She reminded him. "Now they are gone. We are safe. Our world is safe. We are together, forever."

In a matter of hours their Sailor forms will give out and their identities will be revealed to the whole world. It was all over for those girls. Serena was the last one to be dragged out, kicking and screaming in defiance.

The last thing the group heard before the door was shut was.

"Lord Endymion, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and to cherish, in sickness and in heath?" the priest said.

If they had looked back, as Serena did being slung over the shoulder of the officer, they would have seen the lone tear that trailed down the right side of his face as Endymion smiled happily at Queen Beryl. He said the two words that would change his life forever.

"I do."

* * *

 **A/n: That's all!**

 **Wait, no it isn't!**

 **I have another idea! What if Beryl had won at the very beginning? A whole new storyline. It would be M rated, but one of my my own ideas this time.**

 **If you liked this and might like to see more, leave a review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back!**

 **This is another version of Beryl winning that I wrote.**

 **The last story got me to thinking: What if Beryl won _from the origin?_ She and Endymion did not die on the Moon Kingdom. How far would Beryl go to get him then? **

**This is still rated M for Mature.**

* * *

 **Wrath of Beryl**

 **Ch. 1**

Queen Matalia's plan for the Earth's revolution had been a wildfire of success! Not only was the Moon Princess dead and the Moon kingdom finished, but the people of Earth were rewarding Beryl! They saw her as a war hero for leading them against the Moon kingdom and the traitorous Prince Endymion!

"The Prince abandoned us for the Moon Kingdom!"

"The Princess is not his betrothed! He planned to abandon us for the luxuries of the Moon!"

"He doesn't care if his own people are sick or will die in his absence. What would Earth do without a ruler? Beryl is the one who saved us when he left!"

"Yes! Sage Beryl. She led her people in our darkest hour. With no heir to the throne but _a traitor_ , we need a monarch who will protect their own!

"Put Sage Beryl on the Council!"

"No! Make her the Queen!"

"Queen Beryl! Queen Beryl!"

From Sage to Queen, Beryl could not believe her good fortune! Thanks to her the Kingdom of Earth would continue, and she had her revenge. Queen Metalia was also quite satisfied. Queen Serenity and the Moon Kingdom had fallen, just as she wanted. While she knew Beryl was feeling justified, and even celebrating being named Queen, Metalia knew Beryl was now her pawn more than ever.

Just a more powerful and influential pawn.

And bigger pawns get bigger rewards.

 _"You did well, Queen Beryl."_ Metalia said as they privately conversed. _"Just as I helped you conquer the Moon, I will also instruct you on how to rule the Earth."_

"You have more than simply delivered on our bargain, Queen Metalia." Said Beryl. "I have no more of the doubt I carried when we first met. I will happily obey and trust you to teach me further as you see fit."

Metalia thought that was a good enough declaration of loyalty. She didn't want Beryl becoming too ambitious or think she was holding out on her. She might become difficult to control then. So Metalia had one more gift, one more plot, for Beryl to enact. Revenge on the Princess was achieved... but a broken heart is a bountiful tool. _"Yes."_ Metalia made her voice sound as sympathetic as she could. _"But I heard what that wretched prince said to you... Calling my dear Beryl 'ugly' when she goes so far for her love for him."_

At the reminder of what took place at the palace, Beryl looked jaded. Endymion had called her ugly! Before he hadn't even noticed her. She was just some casual girl, no more than a servant, to him. None of his kind smiles had meant a thing! None of his gratitude had a shred of truth! Now, when she had become more beautiful than she ever had before, he called her a hag! Her anger now combined with grief, Beryl almost cried.

 _"Now, now."_ Queen Metalia comforted her. _"The people are going to be looking at a strong, vindictive Queen. One who does not let others push her, or her subjects, around. Prince Endymion is now a criminal in their eyes. And you are their Queen!"_

"Yes..." The anger was coming back. Fine, if the Prince overlooks the humble, innocent Sage before him! If it takes are Negaverse powered Queen to get his attention, then he can have his way! Metalia thought this was good. She should feel angry at that boy. "I was always right there. I healed him and saved him from death over and over again in his escapades! I was right in front of him, but he always looked past me. Sometimes, when he did, he made me feel like such a princess. Our mothers were so close, a marriage was practically assured...Why did she take him away? He was going to leave me, leave the Earth, for her! I WAS ALREADY THERE! WHY COULDN'T YOU LOOK AT MEEEEEE?!"

 _"Still yourself, Beryl!"_ At the command of her teacher, Beryl regain her composure. _"You still have a chance to have the prince. And! He will have to love you this time."_

"How?" Beryl asked, almost letting her desperation slip.

 _"He is being held here, in the Earth Palace dungeon, yes?"_

"Yes." Beryl confirm. "His once loyal, Heavenly Kings insisted he be kept there."

 _"Excellent."_ Metalia gleefully remarked. _"Take heart, Queen Beryl. For we still need him. You need to organize a trial. Or rather... a very private meeting, with the prince."_

Beryl listened closely to her master's instructions.

* * *

In a dark, trial chamber of the castle, Beryl set about creating the 'defense box' with her magic. First, she created a light green stand, round like the Earth it represented, for the Prince to stand on. Next, she conjured two thick, pink metal bars to stand within the base, only far enough apart for one person to be stretched in between them. The final piece was a large white orb, glistening like the moon to be set just on top of the bars.

Beryl began to muse. "Oh, this will play out nicely. Each piece represents a part in this story. The story that will drive my Endymion where he belongs: into my arms!" The woman laughed wickedly as she made herself vanish.

Later, Prince Endymion struggled and fought as his former bodyguards, Zoisite and Nephrite, led him down a dark, unfamiliar hallway. "Let me go! Zoisite, where is your loyalty? Nephrite, aren't you supposed to defend the Earth Kingdom?"

Zoisite replied, "We could ask you the very same questions."

They had been ordered to bring Prince Endymion into the trial room. As instructed, they tossed Endymion through the towering double-doors at the end of the hall. "Where are you going?! What is going on here?"

His only answer was slam of the doors.

"Welcome." Echoed a deep, resounding voice. Endymion shuddered, as the voice was somehow familiar. "So begins the Trial of Earth Prince Endymion!"

All at once, Prince Endymion felt seized off the ground and pulled through the air! He was shot forward, like a cannonball. His forced speed came to a fast stop as his arms and legs were forced out from his sides and manacled to two poles. The Prince looked around frantically.

"Who is doing this!? As Prince of the Earth, I demand-"

"You will be silent, foolish boy!" an old woman's voiced screeched. "You are a traitor to your own kingdom! You should be killed for your actions, by Earth's law!"

"However!" The old man's voice interjected. "Queen Beryl is who the people want to lead. She has proven herself, thus her recommendation for a trial will be adhered to."

A light turned on from up above. Endymion could not see their faces because of the blindingly light behind them, but above sat two judges. The woman spoke. "As such, we are here today as a People-" Two more lights flashed on, revealing rows of hundreds of jurors on both sides of the Prince. Likewise, their faces were unseen because of the light. "to hear the defendant plead his case. And _perhaps_ lighten his sentence."

Endymion knew Earth legislation. He would state his story first. "I am Prince Endymion, Heir to the Throne of Planet Earth. My family has led and guided the People for generations, well into our Silver Millenium! I have been accused of treason and abandoning my throne. But I say this! My only crime was falling in love with the Moon Princess! I would have married her. The Earth and Moon could have been united as one. But now she is dead... Now there will never be peace... Because of that _witch!_ "

Endymion's speech was followed by jeers and angry accusations.

"Queen Beryl is an angel compared to you!"

"You just admitted to your own treachery!"

"Why is he still alive?"

"SILENCE!" The male judge banged his gavel three times, then the courtroom fell quiet. "Prince Endymion, addressing the issue of love: you are aware you were to be engaged to a woman of Earth descent, are you not?"

"Yes," he replied. The Heavenly Kings had been making the arrangements when he first met the Princess. "And I even asked that Princess Serena be considered."

The female judge said, "We have the record here. It says that her name was immediately taken off the list. Do you know why, Prince?"

Endymion knew. He had argued it until it was clear he would not be heard. "Because we were both first in line for our kingdoms. But Earth and Moon have always been allies! It makes no sense that we-"

"Two kingdoms that separated by roughly 238,900 miles! What if Earth was suddenly attacked and we were left leaderless? As Crown Prince, you swore to always be at the aid of the people. Moon Magic is the only way to reach the Palace in less than a day, something our _allies_ refuse to share with us. Had you married that Princess, a usurper or enemy could easily take over and destroy **everything!** " The woman banged her fist on the table.

The room started to go into an uproar again. Endymion looked around him at his angry subjects. This is how they felt? Had he really abandoned them? His bodyguards had warned him time and again that his best relationship with the Moon was one of trust and friendship. Nothing more would lead to anything good. He refused to listen. Endymion thought he could be with the beautiful princess who captured his heart, and led himself to believe that their union would ultimately been good for everyone.

But, hearing these words of hate and hurt, Endymion was starting to understand why his actions looked like treason.

The male judge spoke after the room became quiet again. "We also have reports from all levels of staff, kitchen maids to Heavenly Kings that the Prince had secretly met with the Princess on many occasions, and had even snuck away to the Moon together."

"We were in love!" Endymion pleaded. "We just wanted to be toge-"

"This proves the Prince had access to substantial amounts of Magic which he withheld from the Court and left his duties on hundreds of occasions." The judge then addressed Endymion. "Another act of treason. Undeniable abandonment of the people... Your father would hang his head in shame..."

Endymion gasped. Also realizing whose voice he had connected the judge's to. His dead father, whose dying words were to protect the kingdom at all costs. He had gotten distracted by his romance with the Moon Princess. But still...

"We-We never hurt anyone!" Endymion cried out. "Who got the people so worked up that a revolution got started?! How did they even get to the Moon Kingdom? And why isn't Witch Beryl being tried for killing an allied Royal?"

The male judge spoke again. "The people were starving and dying. An epidemic broke out on one of your visits with the Princess. As a Royal Sage, Beryl took charge in healing and guiding the people as best she could. Even seeking out stronger magic when her own proved ineffective. The Council approved Beryl's spell to enter the Moon kingdom. An act which almost cost Beryl her own life! As for killing a Royal: that was an accident. And with the Princess' wants and whims keeping you on the Moon, it was deemed justified."

"Outrage!" Endymion shouted.

"Justice!" The angry, lady judge corrected. "But this is _your_ trial." Both judges stood and the woman addressed the room. "People of the Earth Kingdom, we have heard the Prince's story. We have heard the words of the Law. Now, we ask for the words of the People. Cast your votes now!"

In less than a minute, the two judges spoke with conviction. "The voices of the people have been heard unanimously! Prince Endymion, we hereby find you guilty and sentence you to-"

"Stop this!"

A third voice echoed through the courtroom. Endymion tried to look through the lights to see who it was. But there was no need. In front of him, calm and chillingly cool, came the form and face of the woman whom he had last seen at the Moon Palace.

"Queen Beryl is here!" one of the juror's gasped excitedly.

"She's twice as beautiful and elegant as they say!"

"Why did she stop the proceedings?"

But through all the praise and cheers for her arrival, Beryl's ruby eyes never once left the sight of Prince Endymion before her. She even smiled. The Prince himself shivered at the sight of her. Both in anger and in fear. It was clear she had far more power than he originally thought. Not just in magic, she also had the hearts of his people.

Queen Beryl simply raised her hand a little and the commotion ceased. "I will not deny the People's judgement. If you find that Endymion is a traitor here: then he is." There were murmurs of agreement. Beryl would respect the court's decision, yet at the same time sent a calming look towards the prince. Endymion, for the first time since entering, started to feel safe. Clearly, Beryl had the love of the people on her side. Perhaps he could convince her to let him go free. Whatever her reasons for killing the Princess, now the Queen was his only hope for seeing another day.

"But I will not have an ancient line such as his spilled in our liberation." Beryl knew there was power in his blood. His family were the rulers of the Planet for a reason. But this was about revenge for her. Endymion had led her on, now it was her turn. He would know twice the hurt that she did when he broke her heart! She wanted him to know what it felt like to be so broken that one takes any kind of help offered to them! And as she evilly smirked, she said. "Look at your feet, Prince Endymion."

He looked, all he could see was the round, green platform beneath his shoes. "You look down upon the Earth, yet you are bound to it. Bound by your bloodline, by your obligations and by those who count on you. Yet you have made it clear these things are your burdens. Now look above, see what awaits over your head?"

A giant, pure white orb, glistening like the beautiful... "The Moon." Beryl said. "What you turn away from your people for. It represents what you look at so longingly, where you think there is freedom, yet it looms above your head now ready to crush you! It would have killed the Earth, but now it just might fall upon _your_ head!" The Prince shivered in fear. "And what binds you to your precious Moon?"

The pink bars. "Your lust, and spoiled-child nature. These are not bars that will save the Earth in any lifetime. They are flimsy and fickle and with just one word they will fall down. At the center of it all is you! You, who would let your own world be destroyed by the Moon. Did you really believe that there would be no consequences to your actions? You gave in to lust and desire while your people get lost in darkness and fear! You broke the laws and left your kingdom because our wants and needs got in the way of your own! You cannot deny this!"

All these people. His people. They wanted him dead. He had betrayed them. The weight of his guilt now felt so heavy on Endymion. Like the weight of both the Moon and the Earth were now strapped to his back. It was enough to crush him. In the position he was manacled in, he could only hang his head low in his shame. "No..." the Prince said, "I cannot."

He missed the look of wicked triumph on Queen Beryl. "Still. History will remember this day. The Moon Kingdom is gone. But I will not let the Earth be looked upon as a world of tyranny. Therefore!" she addressed the courtroom. "As Queen, I have spoken with my loyal guardians, the Heavenly Kings, and come up with this compromise."

Everyone leaned in to listen. Queen Beryl raised her magic staff as the orb began to alight with (dark) energy. "Prince Endymion will be stripped of his titles of Prince and Future King!"

Prince Endymion's head shot up. This was indeed world-shattering news, but it was better than being executed. "But that is not all he will be punished with."

Suddenly, Endymion's beaten and torn clothes ripped themselves to shreds, right off his body! Even his socks and shoes vanished. The air left his lungs in the shock! He couldn't even speak. He was naked in front of the entire jury!

"Endymion will from now on be my Royal Concubine. In the interest of keeping a prestigious line of heirs, only I will be allowed to touch him. He may only travel within the Palace and in the rooms I designate. We won't have him running off again or siring heirs outside the kingdom."

Endymion could not believe what he was hearing. The Courts of Earth would never allow this. But as he looked up, he saw smiles and nods of approval pass between the people. They were happy to see him stripped of everything from his title to his clothes?! They were satisfied with him being a sex slave and prisoner to Queen Beryl?! The feeling of the weight of their hatred felt like it was pressing down on his now naked form. Further disabling his speech.

"To ensure that Endymion understands the true weight of his transgressions..." Beryl raised her staff up again. Down came a choker, composed of rows of tiny diamonds and an oval moonstone in the center. "This collar in my own creation. By wearing it we will ensure Endymion is following orders and taking his punishment as he should."

Beryl walked up to the manacled frame of her love. Already naked and defenseless to stop her. But even now, he didn't seem to be looking at her. He was in a daze, his life spiraling out of his control. _Now you know how it feels to have such heartbreak! To be so desperate! To have absolutely everything taken from your life! You cannot overlook me now. You won't even be able to speak once you have this on! You will either learn to love me or go insane._

Beryl fastened the clasp of the collar around his neck. It immediately dissolved into his neck, as Queen Meatalia had said it would. Then, taking advantage of her new liberties, Beryl ran her hand down Endymion's chest.

It was at the contact that Endymion broke of his daze. "No!" he choked out.

But Queen just quietly chuckled. She teased his nipple roughly between her thumb and pointer finger, and whispered, "You no longer have a say in the matter." Beryl wanted to do more, but it would have to wait. There was plenty of time for that now.

She stepped away addressing the whole room. "My People! Do you accept these terms of retribution against you?"

The response was thundering applause and cheers. Endymion swallowed. Queen Beryl was now the Queen of the Earth. He had been completely stripped, literally and figuratively, of everything. And everyone was happy with it!

He started to think that maybe... as it was the people's wish... that he accept the blame for his actions and take the punishment full on. As their former Prince...

The celebrating had not even died down when Queen's Beryl long, red hair and deep blue dress came into Endymion's view. Lifting his chin she said. "I will send you away to be dressed in more appropriate clothing. In a few hours' time we will be addressing the Earth to officially announce my rule as Queen. You will stay beside me and remain completely silent."

Even if Endymion had something to say, he didn't get the chance before Beryl teleported him away.

Now alone in the Courtroom full of praise, Beryl turned and said. "Alright, I believe that's enough for now."

She waved her hand, and the shadows of the people, along with the light all swirled and were sucked in to the orb, revealing it to be an old storage chamber.

A single floating mass occupied the room with Queen Beryl. It was completely black with red lining.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" said Queen Metalia.

Beryl enthusiastically agreed. "Oh, it was! I feel so much better now. I have my own kingdom, I have my revenge, and I even have Endymion waiting for me later!"

Metalia laughed evilly. "You put on an even better performance that I expected, Beryl! Endymion is now completely broken. All you have to do now is shape him into the kind of lover who will only desire you."

Beryl nodded. "I saw that look in his eyes. He now thinks I spared his life from an angry mob. And now he knows how all of this is all his fault!"

Metalia began thinking as Beryl got lost in her planning for later that night. _I chose well feeding that heartbroken girl's jealousy and hate for the Moon Princess. Now I must tend to her lust for the former-Prince. Once I have enough dark energy, I can get started on my real plans!_

But as she watched and caught words of Beryl going through all possible scenarios of meeting wither 'lover', Metalia had other thoughts.

 _Of course, I could put off my plans for just a little longer. Manipulating these Earthlings has been the most fun I've had in centuries._ _Beryl's wrath is the darkest and most twisted force I've seen in this millennium! Maybe...I'll get started, but keep the process slow and precise._

* * *

 **Gem Fact: Beryl has been said to have the power to keep demons away, to promote happiness and marital love, increase sincerity, cure laziness, protect travelers from danger, and maintain youthfulness.**

 **Pliny The Elder used a powdered form of beryl to cure eye injuries, as well as disorders of the heart and spine.**

 **(Guess the Negaverse causes the opposite!)**


End file.
